


Sleeping Lessons

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (only a tiny mention), Blood, Caring Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Dean Winchester, Poetry, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: When the credits rollCas moves to stand. No,Dean says. You should stay.You should…sleep.Cas tilts his head.Squints.You know I don’t sleep,Dean.Dean crosses his arms.Roaming the bunker all nightisn’t going to do you any good.*a dean/cas poem* ...in which Cas has a traumatic day and Dean thinks sleep is the answer.





	Sleeping Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [60r3d0m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/60r3d0m/gifts).



 

Cas stands in Dean’s doorway,

shoulders slumped,

hair more disheveled than usual.

 

_ I just keep seeing their faces, Dean. _

_ All those… _

_ they were so young. _

_ Spattered with blood. _

_ Their wide, dead _

_ eyes. _

 

Dean doesn’t speak.

But he knows.

 

They watch a movie,

a goofy sci-fi comedy,

on the bed. Their shoulders

press together the first time

they laugh. They don’t

separate.

 

When the credits roll

Cas moves to stand.  _ No, _

Dean says.  _ You should stay. _

_ You should… _

_ sleep. _

 

Cas tilts his head.

Squints.

_ You know I don’t sleep, _

_ Dean. _

 

Dean crosses his arms.

_ Roaming the bunker all night _

_ isn’t going to do you any good. _

 

They look at each other, engage

in silent conversation. Finally,

without a word, Cas relents.

He takes off his jacket, then looks

at Dean, who gives him half a smile.

 

_ You know where my clothes are. _

_ Help yourself. _

 

On the bed, Cas lays

flat on his back,

arms at his sides. Dean

laughs.  _ Cas, man, you look like _

_ a fallen tree in a Zeppelin t-shirt. _

 

_ Well how would you propose _

_ I do it? _ Cas grumbles.  _ I’ve had _

_ plenty of experience watching you _

_ sleep, but no experience at all _

_ doing it myself. _

 

Dean flips off the light,

crawls into bed.

 

_ Roll onto your side. _

 

Cas complies.

 

_ Now just... _

_ relax. _

 

(He feels his heart

speed up.

Is he talking to Cas

or himself?)

 

He scoots up behind Cas--

he’s the big spoon,

his chest up against

Cas’s back. He drapes

an arm across Cas, pulling

them closer together.

 

_ Breathe with me,  _ he says

into the darkness.

 

_ I don’t know what this will _

_ accomplish. You know I don’t _

_ actually have to bre-- _

 

_ Shush. _

_ I know _

_ what I’m talking about. _

_ Breathe with me. _

 

They breathe together,

deep, even breaths,

and soon Dean can feel

Cas begin to relax beside him--

the trauma of the day slowly,

ever so slowly,

melts away.

 

_ Just sleep now, _

he whispers into Cas’s hair.

 

Maybe it isn’t true

sleep.

Maybe it’s just a

deep, restorative state

angels can reach if a

great enough need arises.

 

But when Cas emits a small

snore,

Dean can’t help but

smile.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 23 | prompt: destiel and "just sleep now"
> 
> Note: I'm not saying it's *not* mutual pining. There are certainly clues. But it's all from Dean's point of view, and from his POV, he's the one in love here. ;)


End file.
